


Nobody is Above the Law

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Constantine (TV), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author is salty, Civil War Team Iron Man, Don't Like Don't Read, Don’t Like Don’t Comment, Gen, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, I Hate Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Not A Fix-It, Not Peggy Carter Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, OC is bitter, People are OOC, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Eddie Brock, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve is Sexist, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark takes no shit, and homophobic, author is autistic, bc I can’t write, but team cap isn’t in this much, enhanced OC, not team Cap friendly, occasionaly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: One shots about Team Cap facing consequences because I hate them. But Scott is cool.
Relationships: CJ Robin & Eddie Brock, CJ Robin & Hellboy, Eddie Brock & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Stark Robots
Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635058
Comments: 200
Kudos: 358





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953375) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

So, this is basically just a few connected or unconnected stories about Team Cap facing consequences at the hands of my OC and other people.

I’m **salty**!

If you don’t like this don’t read. And if your Team Cap get the fuck out. And don’t post shit in the comments.

Edit: So the comments are now moderated because someone decided to post some shit in the comments. 

My OC is also a Mutant, so she was born with powers powers. And is friends with Tony.

Her power gives her the ability of immortality, so she’s been alive since the 1910’s. She is also a psychic, so like telekinesis, flying, mind control repellent (fuck Wanda), shielding, and mind reading. Including enhanced speed and strength.

Also I just want to ask <strike>vent</strike>: _what’s so special about Steve Rogers?_

There is nothing special about him. Enhanced speed and strength? So what? There are people more strong than him. Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Tony Stark, Hulk.

Also, he’s not a Captain, hell hes not even a _private._ He didn’t even complete a week of boot camp, he’s just a walking piece of propaganda. Plus he’s not even smart, he’s just some dumbass who relies on punching his way out of a problem.

He also calls the victims of his actions _collateral damage. _Seriously?! This guy needs to get off his fucking high horse. People aren’t collateral!

ALSO! He keeps the knowledge of Howard and Maria Starks death to himself. He doesn’t tell Tony! They’re his parents! Who gives a shit if it’s his precious Bucky?! NOBODY! Plus, if Bucky were to try and heal from all the psychological trauma, he needs to fully process the reality of what he did. 

And I’m going to try and destroy Steve and the Rogues in this story but I can’t write good. Wish me luck. 


	2. Authors Note 2

OKAY

Some of you guys who don’t like Tony Stark are posting shit about him in the comments of my stories. I understand that people have different opinions. But this Fanfic is NOT TEAM CAP/STEVE FRIENDLY! ITS FOR TEAM TONY PEOPLE! AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT AND DONT COMMENT!

I DONT LIKE PEOPLE SHITING ON MY STORIES AND ANTI TONY PEOPLE! Again I know people have different opinions, but this is not a place for Tony hate and Steve fans. 

So if you don’t like this, and hate Tony, why are you commenting? Just stay away from this story. Don’t read it. You may not like it but other people do! And don’t post those comments on other stories. Please. Because remember, if you don’t like the story don’t read it, and I CAN delete the comments. Okay? Cool!

Also I can take requests from you guys on what story you want to see next. I’m glad you guys like the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW PEOPLE WHO ARE TROLLS AND ARE NOT LOGGED IN CANT COMMENT BITCH!
> 
> But to those who are not trolls and aren’t logged in im sorry.


	3. Court Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Rouges arrests after _Civil War_, Steve faces his day in court, confidant that he’s innocent. He’s Captain America after all, he and the Avengers are there to protect the people. __
> 
> Unfortunately, the persecuting lawyer has very convincing arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know _nothing_ about court stuff so I just took stuff from other fics and Law and Order SVU court scenes.__

It was a year after the Civil War when the Rogues were arrested. They were kicked out of Wakanda about a month after the Civil War (Scott went home and became a member of the New Avengers), when Tony Stark went on TV to tell the world what happened, and how the Accords were going into full effect. 

The Rogues were caught trying to detain a small group of HYDRA, destroying buildings and getting civilians killed in the process. They were brought back to America where they were sent to a prison that could hold them while their trials played out. 

The courtroom was fairly quiet sans the people in the galley murmuring to each other. The case wasn’t in session yet, as the Judge and Prosecutor weren’t there yet. There were a couple of cameras from news stations at the back of the room, ready to stream live when the Judge came in. Tony, Pepper, and Peter were also in the galley, watching the case and ready to testify. Rogers tried to meet Tony’s eyes, but was unsuccessful and only met with harsh glares from Peter and Pepper.

Rogers sat with his head high and back straight next to his appointed lawyer. His hands were clasped in front of him on the table. He was completely confident that the court would be in his favor, while his lawyer knew that the case would go to hell. He was smart like that. 

A minute later, the door opened and in walked a young girl dressed in a three-piece suit with a briefcase, brown hair with blue tip, and blue eyes. She walked down the galley and over to the persecutor desk, setting her briefcase down and taking a seat. 

When she walked in, the murmurs in the courtroom rose slightly and Rogers's lawyer went pale when he saw her. 

“What? Who is she?” Rogers asked his lawyer. He whispered loudly, the galley and jury could hear it. 

“Shhh.” His lawyer hissed, eyes wide with what could have been horror. “Don’t talk too loudly. That’s CJ Robin, she’s a very accomplished lawyer.”

Rogers shrugged, not getting the point. “So?” He whispered, watching as CJ looked over her notes and wrote something down. 

His lawyer gave him a look that asked ‘Are you stupid?’ “ _ So.  _ That means we’re in trouble. She’s very convincing. She’s won numerous cases. And she could win this one. She is also an Enhanced that signed the Accords and worked with SHIELD.” The lawyer gave Rogers one last look before going back to his notes. 

A few minutes later, the door next to the Judge's podium opened and in walked the Judge. 

“All rise,” everyone rose from their seats as the Judge walked over to her chair. “For the honorable Judge Alice Baker presiding.” 

“The Accords Court is now in session. Today we begin the trial of Steven Grant Rogers. The defendant stands accused of many crimes in several different countries.” Judge Alice sorted through her papers and put on her reading glasses. “The defendant stands accused of trespassing, property damage, reckless endangerment in the second degree, six counts of aggravated assault on a peace officer, four counts of aggravated criminally negligent homicide, obstruction of justice in the matter of Howard and Maria Stark’s murder and attempted murder in the second degree of Tony Stark.” 

“Mr. Marks,” Rogers lawyer nodded. “You are representing Mr. Rogers's case, yes?” 

Mr. Marks nodded. “Yes, your Honor.”

“And Miss Robin.” CJ nodded. “You are representing Mr. Stark as well as the countries and people injured by Mr. Rogers.” 

“Yes, your Honor.” CJ smiled, making anger swell in Rogers's chest. 

“We will begin with your opening statements, counselors.” Judge Baker nodded to Mr. Marks. “Mr. Marks please give your opening statement.” 

Mr. Marks stood up rather hesitant, smoothing out his suit before walking around the table and over to the jury box. The defense case was rather weak. And short. The argument relied on that Rogers was acting on good intentions, but that didn’t seem to be enough. But, Rogers had faith that when he explained what really happened, everything would go back to normal. Mr. Marks went back to the table and sat down, seemingly displeased with his statement.

“Miss Robin, please give your opening statement.” Judge Baker said.

CJ took her time standing up. She took a small sip of water before standing and buttoning up her jacket. She walked around her table and slowly made her way over to the jury box. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I speak on behalf of the world and the people who have been hurt by the actions of Steve Rogers and the Rogues, when I say this will not stand. We are a world governed by laws that keep us safe every day by holding people accountable. But apparently, Steve Rogers decided that because he was  _ Captain America,  _ he was above the law and people he was apparently supposed to protect. He believes that his word is greater than others. There have been many people in history that decided they were better and more powerful that the people and their governments, people like Adolf Hitler and the Red Skull.” CJ came up to the jury box and rested her hand on it, looking Rogers straight in the eye. “Steve Rogers in like these men. He decided that he could do whatever he wanted, that he had the power, that he was more important,” CJ walked a couple of steps away from the jury and over to the defense table, looking Rogers in the eye as he glared at her, “that the  _ safest hands were his own _ .” CJ took a deep breath to calm down before facing the jury again. “When this is all done, I urge you to remember that no one, is above the law. No matter who you are or what your title is or how much power you have. Everyone is held accountable. Thank you.” CJ walked back to her table and sat down, visibly pleased with herself.

“Thank you, counselors.” Judge Baker nodded, sorting through her papers before looking at CJ again. “Miss Robin please call your first witness.”

Various people were called to the stand. Some were the German officers that Rogers attacked, detailing what happened and the extent of their injuries, along with how their friends died. Survivors and loved ones who died from the collapsed bridge came up to the stand too, telling everyone about how they have to bury their child or friend or sibling or parents. 

It should have been an eye-opener for Rogers, but he continued to sit there stubbornly, still confident that this would all blow over. A small martyr of  _ You did the right thing  _ repeating through his head. 

The day ended before they could move onto more witnesses. Rogers was moved back to his cell, which was made specifically to contain him. Later, he was informed of the other trials. Sams wasn’t going so well, and he might get up to 20 years in prison. Wanda wasn’t allowed in the courtroom even with the collar on her since they feared she might get the collar off and attack the people. But her case also wasn’t going well, by the end of it she would be stripped of her powers and sent back to Sokovia. Scott was put on probation and was a member of the New Avengers after turning himself in and signing the Accords. Clint was put on house arrest and was set up with this telepath, Charles Xavier, and it was found out that he was being mind-controlled by Wanda from the start. 

As Rogers went to sleep that night, he was still sure that everything could work in his favor. But unfortunately, the next day would be the day he falls. 

  
  


The next day, Rhodey and Peter were called up to the stand, the latter was a member of the Junior Avengers and revealed his identity to the world by his own choice. 

The told the jury about how the Rogues were not pulling their punches and spoiling for a fight. Peter told them about how Roger collapsed a container on top of him and if it hadn’t been for his super strength he would be dead. Rhodey told them about how Rogers acted in the Accords meeting, saying the ‘safest hands were their own’, how Rogers up and left in the middle of the discussion. The two spoke with spite and hatred in their tones. 

“We would like to call Mr. Tony Stark to the stand please,” CJ said, looking down at her notes. 

Tony walked up from the galley and up to the witness stand. CJ stood and buttoned her jacket walking over to the stand. 

“Mr. Stark, can you please inform us of what happened in Siberia,” CJ asked in a calm and warm tone. They’ve been friends for some time and it hurt CJ to know what Tony went through. 

“When I arrived at the bunker, Rogers and Barnes were already there. I went there to offer a truce.” Tony said, his fists clenched but voice calm and face indifferent. 

“You were also there to arrest them, right?” 

“Yes. They were still fugitives. But I wanted them to come in quietly, no fighting or resistance. Although I was mostly there to arrest Rogers, since I found evidence that Barnes was innocent of the bombing.” 

“Who was responsible?”

“A man named Zemo, he was a Sokovian.” 

“What did he want?”

“Apparently, he wanted to destroy the Avengers because we were the reason that his whole family died in the Ultron incident. He was also at the bunker.”

“What about the other Winter Soldiers that Mr. Rogers failed to tell anyone about?” 

“Well, it turned out that they were dead. Zemo never planned to set them loose. It was all part of his plan.” And, Zemo also kinda did him a favor: he showed him who Rogers really was. 

“What else happened?” 

Tony took a deep breath before continuing. “Then Zemo played a tape. It was the Winter Soldier- Bucky Barnes- Murdering my parents in 1987.” There were sudden intakes of breath in the room, followed by shocked silence. Tony looked around and saw sympathy in people’s faces. 

“I always thought they died in a car crash. Because my father was drunk. Turns out it was actually an assassination by Rogers buddy. And it turns out that Rogers knew for two years.” More intakes of breath and angered murmuring. “I lost it. I was angry. I punched Rogers in his lying face and Barnes turned his gun on me. It turned into a pretty vicious fight.”

“Mr. Stark,” CJ took a breath before asking, “if you can, please tell us exactly what you were feeling at that moment.” 

“Angry. Upset. Sorrowful. I said I lost it. I wanted Rogers to hurt as much as I was. I wasn’t trying to kill them, just hurt them. They ganged up on me. Beat me within an inch of my life.” Tony paused, looking over at Rogers who was glaring at wok with his  _ Captain America is Disappointed in you _ to look. Too bad that look didn’t work. “Rogers managed to get me down on the ground. He tried to beat in my face but then tore off my faceplate. Then he took the shield, the shield my  _ father  _ made and smashed my chest with it. Destroying the arc reactor of my suit. Then they left.”

“Please tell us the extent of your injuries.” 

Tony recited what his doctors said. Broken bones, heart attack, more surgeries, internal bleeding. Everyone’s expressions were filled with horror and fury. 

CJ picked up a controller and up came a hologram from her table, courtesy of Tony. “I’d like to play the video of the confrontation between Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes. If you do not wish to view it, you may leave.” CJ presses play. 

JARVIS and Friday cleaned it as much as possible. Tony didn’t look at it, he had no need to. Everyone in the room was watching the recording in horror, their hands covering their mouths or clenched in their laps. Some looked away while others watched and flinched at each blow. The courtroom was filled with horrified silence when the video ended, people were silently crying or hugging the person next to them. 

“Is that all?” Tony asked, his voice filling the silent room. 

“Yes, Thank you, Mr. Stark. No further questions.” CJ nodded, walking back to her table. 

Judge Baker looked at the defense lawyer. “Mr. Marks?”

Rogers's lawyer just looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked down. “No questions.” He knew that the case won’t work in their favor. Tony stepped down and walked back over to the galley, purposely avoiding Rogers's gaze.

The Judge nodded, she looked down at her notes before looking at CJ. “Miss Robin, are you ready to cross-examine the defendant?”

“Yes, your Honor.” CJ nodded, taking a sip of water. 

Rogers stood and walked to the stand in confident strides, despite everyone’s hateful glared. He took the seat and watched as CJ stood, pausing for a moment before calmly walking over. 

“Mr. Rogers-“ 

“It’s Captain.” Rogers cut her off, glaring at her. 

CJ paused before an amused smirk crossed her face. “ _ Mr.  _ Rogers. You are  _ not _ a Captain. Your not even a private.” She folded her hands behind her back, taking one step closer before continuing. “Mr. Rogers, you decided not to inform the other Avengers, who signed the Accords, about the threat of the other five Winter Soldiers, why is that?”

“I didn’t think they would be able to help. The Accords would have kept them from helping, and Thaddeus Ross could have done something to Bucky. With him in charge like that, I can’t trust the system. He could have used Bucky and the serum to his own agenda.” Rogers looked at his lawyer, who had his head in his hands.

CJ nodded, a small smug smile on her face. “What do you think the Accords are meant to do?” 

“The Accords were created to control the Avengers, make us into government lapdogs. Made by corrupt governments and paper-pushers that never did a day's work in their lives.” Rogers looked at the jury, his expression defiant. “The Avengers were created to keep the world safe, and we can’t be controlled by people with agendas. We have to be above governments.” 

CJ sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You are referring to the UN as a…corrupt government, yes?” She clarified, a headache starting to form. 

Rogers nodded. “Yes.” 

Soft noises of confusion filled the room followed by quiet and fast murmuring. CJ paused. “You do know that the UN is not a government, right?” She asked slowly as if she was talking to an idiot. Which she was.

Rogers rolled his eyes. “Well-“ 

“And that’s not what the Accords are about.” CJ walked over to the jury, still looking at Rogers. “The Accords are about accountability and responsibility. Checks and balances. Rights for the Enhanced community. And making sure the Avengers are run right. That they follow the law.” CJ walked right up to the witness stand, looking Rogers in the eyes. “But apparently, you thought you were better than that.” 

Before Rogers could resort, CJ stalked over to her table before facing him again. “What happened in Siberia?” 

“Me and Bucky went to the bunker to stop Zemo from unleashing the other Winter Soldiers. But when we got there, they were all dead, Zemo killed them.” 

“Then what?” 

“Then Zemo showed us the tape, of the Winter Soldier killing Howard and his wife.” 

“Then what?” 

“Tony went crazy. He was upset, angry. He attacked me and Bucky. He was trying to kill Bucky. I had to stop him.” Rogers said confidently, oblivious to the glares he was getting from the jury and galley. 

“How did you  _ stop  _ him?”

“I had to disable the suit. He wasn’t going to stop. I had to stop him.” Rogers explained. 

CJ nodded. “ _ Had to stop him.”  _ She muttered softly. CJ paused for a moment before straightening. “Were you aware that the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes, murdered Howard and Maria Stark? Before seeing the tape?”

“I suspected it but wasn’t sure.” 

“Are you sure? Because Ms. Romanoff told us that you knew and told her not to say anything. You told her that you would tell Mr. Stark about your discovery. Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I didn’t want to open up old wounds. He already had time to grieve his parents death. I wanted to leave it be. It wasn’t Bucky’s fault. It was HYDRA. And there wasn’t anything to be done anyway.” And that was true, there wasn’t really any reason to tell Tony. 

“Did it not occur to you that Mr. Stark deserves to know that his parents were murdered?” CJ almost spat, but kept her composure. “They are his  _ parents.  _ He had the right to know.” 

“It wasn’t Bucky’s fault.” Rogers said firmly, giving CJ a disapproving glare. 

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that you kept that secret from Mr. Stark instead of telling him in a controlled environment.” CJ took a step back to calm down. “Let’s go back to the fight, did you know the extent of his injuries you caused?”

“I didn’t think he was hurt that bad. He was talking and moving. He was fine.” 

“Well obviously he’s not fine. His heart stopped twice.” CJ glared at the man who hurt her friend and didn’t care what he did. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.” 

“Moving on.” CJ cut him off. “When you illegally entered Germany to find Barnes-“

“I didn’t illegally enter-“

“You entered a foreign country without a passport.” CJ cut Rogers off again, giving him another look. “When you met Barnes in his apartment and the local police came into take Barnes in because he was suspected of the bombing, you immediately fought the police when they came in, true?”

“Yes. They were there to kill Bucky, I had to protect him.”

“You used excessive force on baseline humans that were doing their job. Some of them died, others are still critical, others are now disabled and won’t work in the force again. Both you and Mr. Barnes did that.”

“They were trying to kill Bucky!”

“They didn’t have a kill order. They were sent to bring him in. And you did not have the right to attack those men.” 

That made Rogers go quiet. After a moment CJ continued. “What makes you so special, Mr. Rogers?”

“What do you mean? I’m Captain America. I fought in the Second World War. I defeated the Red Skull. I exposed HYDRA.” Rogers explained. 

“Once again you are not a Captain. That was just a title for propaganda. There are plenty of people who fought in WWll, and they don’t think themselves important, they think themselves lucky they lived.” Rogers tried to cut CJ of but she continued. “You did not  _ defeat _ the Red Skull, he disappeared after tampering with the Tesseract. And, you did expose HYDRA. But you also exposed countless men, women, and children to the world when you and Ms. Romanoff dumped all of SHIELD’s files onto the internet.” 

CJ paused, walking slowly up to the stand, looking Rogers in the eyes as he glared at her. “You are not special Mr. Rogers. Your not even a hero.” She looked at Rogers for a moment before nodding and stepping back. “No further questions.” CJ walked back to her table. 

Half an hour later, Rogers was waiting for the jury’s verdict. As he sat on a bench, Rogers was still confident that the verdict would be in his favor. And when everything blew off, he would get his team back together and dispose of the Accords. He would also make sure that Tony apologizes to Bucky and helps get rid of the triggers, and make sure that he never works as an Avenger again. 

“Mr. Rogers?” He looked up to see his lawyer with a forlorn look on his face. “The jury is back.”

They went in and sat at their table. A couple minutes later, the jury came in and Rogers rose from his seat, so did CJ and Mr. Marks. 

“Has the jury reached a verdict?” Judge Baker asked the jury. 

“We have your Honor.” One woman at the end of the jury box stood, holding an envelope.

“What say you?”

“On the charges of trespassing, property damage, reckless endangerment in the second degree, six counts of aggravated assault on a peace officer, four counts of aggravated criminally negligent homicide, obstruction of justice in the matter of Howard and Maria Stark’s murder and attempted murder in the second degree, we find the defendant Steve Rogers,” the woman paused briefly looking at Rogers with hate in her eyes. “Guilty.”

It felt like the breath had been sucked out of Rogers lungs. Behind him, the crowd cheered and shouted in happiness. The room felt cold. Rogers couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be happening. 

“The state of New York thanks you for your service. The defendant is remanded to the New Avengers cell block until proper sentencing can be placed, court is adjourned.” Judge Baker banged the gavel before standing and walking out the door. 

Rogers just stood there frozen as Vision came up behind him and cuffed his hands with power dampening cuffs. 

Rogers was turned and he saw Tony and CJ hugging, along with Rhodey, Pepper, and Peter. They were all smiling and laughing in joy. Everyone was patting Tony on the back and congratulating him for everything he did for them. Along with CJ, who was consoling Mr. Marks. Rogers managed to catch Tony’s eyes, and when they met, Rogers only saw cold and hate in his eyes. None of the warmth or friendliness that used to be there. 

As Vision led him away to his cell until he was properly sentenced, he realized that this was the end. He lost. 


	4. Joe Rogan Experience: The Rogues and Sexist Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ is on one of Joe Rogans podcasts and Joe brings up the topic of the Rogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexism and victim blaming
> 
> I thought if this senecio long before I wrote this fanfic. And also, these are my stories so I do what I want.

The day was going _ really _ well for CJ. She had a meeting with Carol and the New Avengers. She managed to upload a video right on time for a Let’s Play on Rooster Teeth. Her breakfast was _ amazing. _And there wasn’t any traffic. Actually, she didn’t really need to drive since she’s able to teleport to places. But she likes to cite see. 

Pretty good day. But, soon it would take a _ complete _ 180\. Because apparently, the universe finds her suffering hilarious.

Joe Rogan and CJ Robin laughed, taking sips from their beer as they continued a discussion about their favorite TV shows and their opinions on them. They were already two hours into the podcast and were aiming for 3-4 hours since today was a particularly good day for CJ. She and Joe had been friends for a while and she's been on a few of his podcasts before. Sometimes just with him and other times with other people, like Neil or Joey. CJ always enjoyed doing Joe’s podcasts, because they always got really into a topic and explained their opinions and what they thought. 

“I mean…Criminal Minds is really good, but…” CJ paused, looking down at her hands clasped in front of her before they drifted up to Joe. “When they get to season 11 they start to kinda lose it. I mean Gideon dies instead of coming back for even one episode and the entirety of season 12 is Reid in prison.”

Joe nodded. “Yeah. That can happen to good TV shows. They do something that, at the moment, seems like a good idea. And they film it and air it. And then backlash because it’s bad. There have been a lot of good shows that plummeted after some time. It’s also really sad when you think about it.” 

CJ nodded, taking a long sip out of her beer bottle before continuing. “Yeah. Especially when that happens to a major TV show. And some of them are going well but will get canceled. Family Guy was canceled a few times.”

“Yeah.” Joe hummed, briefly looking down at the table before looking up at CJ. “How are things going with the New Avengers and the Accords?”

“Oh. Things are going great. Another group of superheroes, the Fantastic Four or whatever, signed the Accords a week ago. And the Junior Avengers are making great progress.” CJ smiled, taking a deep breath as she scratched her cheek. “Carol might consider letting them handle a mission on their own. But nothing extreme or life-threatening.”

“That’s good. Now, what about the Rogues? Have they been causing any problems?” Joe asked, leaning forward a bit. 

CJ groaned, lowering her head. Joe laughed at his friend's reaction. CJ took a moment to respond before lifting her head with a small smirk on her face.

“Well-“ CJ chuckled as she rubbed her eye, making Joe laugh again. “They’ve been…manageable. They’re still a pain though.”

“Yeah? How?”

“Actually, some of them, like Scott, Clint, and Natasha, aren’t bad, they’re cool. Scott and Natasha are on Carol's team and occasionally called on a mission, Scott’s also making a good salary as an engineer for Stark Industries. Clint retired and went back home. His wife was pissed. But the others? Oh my God-man.” CJ rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, Joe laughing again, briefly before leaning back to the microphone. “No, seriously. Rogers is defiant, but not in a good way. He doesn’t listen to anything Carol says and tries to lead the team when we’re all training in the simulations. He completely destroys them. Thankfully, he’s still on probation so he isn’t able to cause any more avoidable damage. Maximoff, she’s such bitch. And even though she’s 26, Rogers still says that she’s a kid. But she acts more like a bratty teenager than an adult. She even has such a temper. If she doesn’t get what she wants? Throws a tantrum. Now, everyone at the New Avengers compound is immune to her mind control powers, thanks to Xavier and Tony. Wilson is Rogers's cheerleader. He’s a goddamn lost puppy that follows Rogers around all day. Defending him, standing by him. I think he’s still under the _ Captain America _charm or whatever.” CJ shook her head, taking a long sip from her beer. 

“What about Barnes? How are things with him?” 

“Barnes is doing good actually. He’s doing great with the BARF technology Tony made, the triggers are gone. _ Tiny really needs to change that name.” _Joe laughed again. “He’s also seeing a really good therapist. She said he’s making progress, so he could make a good Avenger if he chooses to.” 

“That’s good. But, what about the people’s opinions on him? Because some people think he deserves the death penalty, and others think he should be in prison.

“Well, Tony and I went onto TV and explained Barnes’ situation with the brainwashing and triggers. He also said that if he chooses to live a normal life, he would provide him with anything he needs until he’s able to support himself.”

“Hmm. But, back to Rogers, have you seen the video recently posted on YouTube?” Joe asked. 

“Wait, what?” CJ said quietly, her face written in confusion. Joe laughed again. “What do you mean? I have been able to look through YouTube yet.”

“Oh, man! You haven’t seen it!”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Okay. So, a video was posted, and it shows Steve Rogers and this woman on the street. And the woman is wearing somewhat revealing clothes. And Rogers said some stuff, just play it, Jamie. Put it up on the screen.”

“Oh, god dude.” CJ breathes, slightly worried.

“Get ready,” Joe smirked as the video began.   
  


* * *

_ The video begins with the camera being pointed at the ground before it’s pointed up.   
_

_ Steve Rogers and a woman with rather revealing clothes, consisting of a low neck shirt showing her cleavage and short skirt. She was a couple of inches shorter than Rogers, and she looked really pissed off at the man in front of her. Rogers looked mad too, but also defensive as he stood at his full height. _

_ They were on a street in New York, surrounded by a crowd of people who were also taking their own phones out. Some looked as mad as the woman, while others looked amused and surprised. _

_ “Look, I’m just saying you should wear more in public. Someone might mistake you for a prostitute or take advantage of you.” Rogers said defiantly, crossing his arms. _

_ “Excuse me?!” The woman shouted, her face red in anger. There were even a few exclamations in the crowd. A few were also red with anger. “I dress how I feel comfortable! Who are you to tell me how to dress?!” _

_ “It’s indiscreet! Women shouldn’t dress like that!” Rogers shouted, taking a step towards the woman. _

_ Immediately, a bulky man stepped in front of the woman, as if to protect her from Rogers. The latter immediately stopped, looking confused at the man's actions. The man was about the same height as Rogers, but had fluffy brown hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail, blue eyes, light pale skin, and small scars on his face. He was wearing a dark t shirt under a dark blue leather jacket, jeans, and combat shoes. _

_This was Ryan Haywood, CJ’s partner and adoptive brother. They worked together in SHIELD and still work together at Rooster Teeth. He was an Enhanced person too, his power was Berserker, Substantially increasing power, stamina and rage at the cost of self-control. So he’s significantly stronger than Rogers._

_ He was walking down the street when he first saw the commotion and stepped in to try and detain the situation before it got out of hand. _

_ “Who are you?” Rogers demanded._

_ Ryan just looked at him for a time, his face written in disapproval and nonchalant, like he’s not impressed with Rogers. “Who I am is none of your business. I only stepped in to defuse the situation you started.” _

_ Rogers flinched back, almost like he’s shocked by Ryan’s answer. “I didn’t start anything!” He defended himself. _

_ “Oh? So you didn’t act sexist towards a woman who likes the way she dressed while also victim blaming her?” Ryan asked, his voice monotone but eyes gleaming with amusement. _

_ “I DIDN'T! It’s just disgusting to dress like that!” _

_ Silence rang through the crowd. Then suddenly, the crowd went crazy. Shouting and yelling at Rogers in anger and outrage. It was hard to make out all that was being said, but they were able to hear some. _

_ “SEXIST PIG!” _

_“FUCK YOU!”_

_ “IT'S NOT HER FAULT IF SOMEONE ATTACKED HER!”_

_ “GET OUT OF HERE!” _

_“SCREW YOU!” _

_ “THIS ISN'T THE 40’S!”_

_ The clip ended with Rogers stomping away angrily as the people shouted at him, still recording. Ryan was talking with the woman who was thanking him. _

* * *

The room was plunged into silence, Joe trying to contain his laughter as he stared at his friend. CJ stared at the screen for a moment before pushing the mic away and groaning loudly, putting her face in her hands as Joe exploded in laughter. Jamie and the people behind the camera joining in. 

“Oh…the PR is gonna be a nightmare…!” CJ groaned. 

Joe laughed, leaning back in his chair before straightening out. “Oh my god!” 

“I need more beer.”

More laughter. CJ sighed as she drowned the rest of her beer and got another bottle. She took a long sip of her drink before tilting her head down as Joe calmed down enough to talk. 

“Oh god. I’m sorry. I just wanted you to see that.” Joe said with a smile. 

“Carol just texted me, she said that I won’t have to deal with it.” CJ said, looking down at her phone before up at the camera. “Thanks Carol.”

“But seriously, how can he be in the 21st century and still think 1940’s mentality?” Joe asked, not really expecting an answer.

“I…I don’t know man. I think he thinks there’s nothing wrong with it.” 

“Is he not accustomed to the 21st century?”

“No, he isn’t. I once asked him who was the first man to walk on the moon. He said that it didn’t matter.”

“Really? It’s one of America’s most historical events and he doesn’t know anything about it. What about MLK jr? LGBTQ?” 

“Knows nothing about them. But, he met one of the SI employees that’s gay, and said some homophobic shit to him. I don’t think it was on purpose though. But that doesn’t matter.”

“What did he say?” 

“He said…uhh……what did he say? I kinda forgot what he said, but he-he said something like ‘I’m not sure that God would allow that kind of marriage between two men.’”

“What?!” Joe gasped.

“I know! And I think he would say stuff like that in public too. Like in the video.” 

“Right. And Ryan’s gay so I don’t know how Rogers will react.”

“Is Ryan going to join the New Avengers?”

“Yeah. We talked about it and we’re going to be partners again.” 

“That’s good.” 

“When I get back to my house, I’m gonna spend a _ long _time in my gym to blow off steam. So, thanks man.”

Joe laughed again as CJ took another sip of beers with a smirk on her face. After a couple minutes of talking about the Rogues, they moved onto another topic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I added Rooster Teeth and Ryan. Sue me. Also Ryan will be OOC, bc he’s gonna somewhat act a little more like the Vagabond than canon Ryan.


	5. Mind Control Not Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Maximoff’s powers is mind control, and she uses it a bit too much on other people. She doesn’t believe that what she does is wrong, but the New Avengers are there to show her that looking and messing with someone’s mind without their permission is unacceptable and inappropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also send me prompts and ideas for other chapters

CJ and Ryan walked side-by-side down the busy halls of the New Avengers compound. They had just gotten back from a couple of weeks of recording from Rooster Teeth, consisting of podcasts and Lets Plays. Carol was always cool with letting them do their other job since most missions didn’t require them. 

It was nice for them to be back, but Carol also needed help with something. 

Maximoff had been trying to look into other people’s minds for some time, and trying to rewire Tony’s brain. Whenever she’s called out on it, Rogers and Barton would defend her, saying that she’s just a kid and she won’t do it again. It’s all bullshit, but Maximoff won’t stop. Luckily she isn’t able to influence anyone because Xavier and Tony made bracelets for everyone at the compound that would protect their minds from Maximoff.

CJ and Ryan didn’t need it since Ryan’s power already shielded his mind, and CJs powers heavily guarded her mind against anything. So Carol asked them to detain Maximoff until there was a way to take her powers. 

She clearly didn’t deserve them. 

CJ and Ryan were walking to the wing where the Rogues were residing. When they were let back into the states and moved into the New Avengers compound, they were placed in a separate wing than the other Avengers who chose to live there, since no one trusted them enough to sleep close together. But, the Rogues didn’t know that they had to find a  _ paying  _ job so they could continue living there. It would be fun to kick them out, cause they all knew they didn’t have jobs.

The duo came up to a pair of doors that could be locked from the outside, standing there for a few minutes while debating on how to handle the situation.

“How do you want to do it?” CJ asked, looking at Ryan. 

“Let’s try calm and peaceful, and if they refuse we’ll go the hard way,” Ryan explains. They look at each other before a smile spreads across their faces as they opened the door and walked in. 

The Rogues look from the TV to see CJ and Ryan walk into their living room with confident strides. The two walked over and stood in front of the TV, looking at the Rogues. It was most of them since Scott had signed the Accords earlier than them and was accepted into Carol's team. He, and Natasha, were the only ones CJ and Ryan actually liked. The others were just pains in their backs. 

“What are you doing here?” Barton sneered. He’s been really angry for some time now, he even snaps at the smallest things. It’s weird actually because there is no history of him acting that way before. 

“We’re here to discuss something with Ms. Maximoff,” Ryan said, his voice hard and firm, displaying his authority. 

“Why?” Rogers demanded, standing to be at height with Ryan. 

Maximoff and the others stood too, falling in line with their leader. Although, Barnes took his time standing like he knew what was happening. 

“We're here because Ms. Maximoff has violated her Accords deal,” CJ said, hands in her pockets and face nonchalant. She doesn’t have to be worried since she and Ryan are safe and stronger than them. 

“Wanda hasn’t done anything!” Rogers shouted. Then everyone started shouting. Barton was cursing loudly, Wilson trying (and failing) to keep the peace, and Maximoff almost screeching. 

“Stop, stop! Shut up!” Ryan and CJ yelled, making the Rogues go quiet. “Listen, no matter how loud you yell, it won’t change her actions.”

“We’re here because Carol sent us to detain her so she can face the consequences of her actions,” CJ said, glaring at Maximoff.

“Wanda‘s just a kid!” Rogers shouted again, gesturing to Maximoff, who was trying to make an effort to look small and helpless. Barton and Rogers bought it, the former side hugging her gently. 

“She’s not a kid dipshit.” CJ sighed, rubbing her forehead. “She’s 26.  _ Not  _ a kid.”

“She’s a kid!” Rogers shouted again, ignoring the 26 part. 

“I bet this is Stark. Blaming other people for his actions, trying to lock a kid up.” 

“Tony can’t do this!”

“Tony isn’t doing anything! It's the bitch you're protecting!”

“Don’t call Wanda that!”

“Guys calm down!”

“What did she do?”

The shouting match was cut off when Barnes suddenly interrupted. He was standing a little bit away from the group, looking a little uncomfortable but confused. 

“What did you say?” Ryan asked. They weren't able to hear him that well since everyone was yelling. 

“I said what did she do? You said she did something.” Barnes elaborated. He didn’t sound angry, just curious and cautious.

“She didn’t do anything!” Roger said firmly. 

“She  _ did _ do something,” Ryan said, his blue eyes starting to turn red as anger started to build up.

“We have multiple witnesses and video evidence that shows Maximoff trying to get into and influence the minds of multiple people in the compound,” CJ explained to Barnes, though looking at Maximoff, who was openly glaring at her, red twirling around her fingers. 

“No! Wanda wouldn’t do that!” 

“Really? Because video evidence and eyewitness accounts say otherwise. JARVIS?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

A hologram comes up and flips from different clips. They all show Maximoff using her powers on various different people in the compound. Either on the staff, medical team, or another Avenger. 

They didn’t turn or stop when her powers warped around their heads, they probably didn’t know, since their minds were protected. 

Dead silence filled the room after the hologram disappeared. The Rogues were staring at the spot where the hologram once was before they all shouted in outrage. Why would they feel outraged? They just saw their  _ kid _ try and use her mind control on them. 

“Wanda didn’t mean to!” 

“That’s fake!”

“Wai-I’m sorry,  _ fake?”  _ CJ laughed, disbelief in her face. “You call  _ video evidence fake?  _ Even when it’s been checked by a state of the art AI. Paired with eyewitness statements?” 

“Are you all naturally fucking stupid?” Ryan chuckled. 

“Wait she can control minds?” Barnes asked, this time a bit alarmed as he backed up a bit. He was even looking at Rogers for confirmation. 

“She can, but she doesn’t mean to. She’s a good kid.” Roger denied, and went to go in but Ryan cut him off. 

“ _ A good kid?  _ Really? You call a HYDRA bitch a  _ good kid _ ?” Ryan sneered. 

Rogers sent him a disapproving glare and was about to say something but Barnes cut him off. “She’s HYDRA?” His voice was almost a whisper as if filled with horror, which his face was written with. He was looking at Rogers, almost silently begging him to be wrong, but Rogers face held nothing but pity and sight fear. 

“Yeah Barnes. Didn’t he tell you?” CJ cut in. Hands in her pockets and face indifferent. “She was a  _ willing  _ HYDRA agent. That’s where she got her powers from. Roger knew.” 

“Steve…is that true?” Barnes whispered. 

It took Rogers a moment to even open his mouth, but nothing came out. It was true. Barnes backed away and that prompted Rogers to finally say something.

“She didn’t mean to Bucky! It’s not her fault, she’s just a kid!” 

“We just said that she’s 26.  _ Not a kid.”  _

“Now she has to be brought in to face the consequences.” 

“I did nothing wrong!”

“You tried to influence the minds of countless people! Tell me how that’s not wrong?!” 

“You're coming with us!” 

CJ and Ryan stepped forward, ready to drag Maximoff to the cells, but Rogers and Barton got in the way. They were yelling and shouting how they couldn’t do this, how she did nothing wrong. 

The two eventually shoved past them and was about to grab Maximoff, when she suddenly screeched and lashed out with her powers, pushing everyone a couple of feet back, but flung CJ and Ryan into the  _ concrete _ wall. They slid down the wall, letting out groans of pain as they tried to push themselves up. A moment later, Carol and Tony, in a three-piece suit, came rushing in, panic on their faces. 

“What’s going on?!” Carol demanded, walking up to stand in between the Rogues and CJ and Ryan while Tony went to check if the two were okay.

“Tony you can't put Wanda in jail, she’s just a kid!” Rogers ignored Carol in favor of yelling at Tony. 

“I’m not doing anything Rogers. Maximoff broke her contract by trying to screw with people's heads. She’s going to jail.” Tony said, feeling the back of CJs head and pulling it back, some blood on his fingers. “You okay?” Tony asked her.

Slightly dazed, CJ took a moment before nodding. “Yeah. I’m fine. Nothing major.” 

Carol watched CJ and Tony for a moment before turning back to the Rogues, her eyes and fists glowing with gold light. But, she took a deep breath and calmed down, the glow faded. 

“Maximoff is going to jail for assault, battery, attempted mind manipulation, and any other charges she did.” Carol said firmly. It was cool. 

“You can’t do that!” 

“You won’t take her!”

“I’m not going back to prison!”

Long story short, Vision came in and knocked out Maximoff. He went to take her to the cells when Rogers and Barton tried to stop him, but was also knocked out by Vision and Ryan. Rogers stood no chance against Ryan, since he was significantly stronger than him, and could actually control his strength. 

Barton, Rogers, and Maximoff were charged with assault, battery, resisting arrest, and the crimes they committed during Civil War and before. They were sentenced and sent to prison. 

Wilson retired after that, done with the hero business and got his degree in psychology. Barnes fully healed with the help of Tony, Shuri, Fitz and Simmons. The triggers were completely gone and he went on with his life, having enough fighting for a life time. Rogers tried to write him, but Barnes wanted nothing to do with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CJ prefers to be called Sir by JARVIS. Also it feels weird for him to call her Miss Robin


	6. A/N: Ryan and CJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ryan and CJ look like.

Here they are! Ryan still kinda looks the same but with subtle shifts.


	7. Time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At an Avengers discussion panel, someone asks a question about time travel and Rogers tries to use it to his advantage and get the people on his side. But CJ lays down some harsh truths about why time travel is dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came to mind when I remembered a conversation me and my mom had about the possibility of time travel and why it’s a stupid idea. I’m also still salty about endgame, and how Tony dies and Rogers decides to go back in time to be with Peggy and erases her children and grandchildren.

Honestly, CJ would rather be anywhere but here… 

The New Avengers, consisting of her, Carol, Tony, Ryan, Peter, Harley, Stephen, and Rhodey, and the pardoned Rogues, Rogers, Maximoff, Barton, Barnes, and Wilson, were at a panel answering questions and explaining things. 

After weeks of crowing about wanting a press conference, Rogers somewhat got his wish. 

CJ and Tony arranged for a Q&A type panel for both the New Avengers and the Rogues. There, people could ask any question relating to Avengers business and even people who were hurt by Rogers actions could come and try to get some kind of relief from the man who basically destroyed their lives. The Rogues didn’t drop their defiant and stubborn faces through the whole thing, obviously still thinking they were still in the right. 

God CJ hated them so much, but they were nearing the end of the panel and she couldn’t wait to get home and watch TV with Ryan and drink. 

But...someone had to ask such a stupid question…CJ needs a lot of ibuprofen after this…

“We are wrapping up, so if there is anyone with one more question please ask.” Carol said while CJ rubbed her forehead and Ryan rubbed her back. 

A young guy walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. “Okay, so this question is kinda for Tony Stark. Is time travel possible, and if so would you use it?” He asked. 

Tony took a moment to respond. “Uh…I think it could be possible…” He trailed off, but before he could say anything else Rogers spoke up. 

“It could be possible if Tony wasn’t so petty.” Rogers said, giving Tony a disapproving glare which made CJ and Rhodey roll their eyes. “Imagine what we could do with time travel.”

“And what could we do with time travel Mr. Rogers?” Peter asked ‘politely’, looking fakely innocent, Harley glaring at Rogers. 

“Yeah, tell us.” Harley almost spat out.

“With time travel, we could go back in time and prevent so many things from happening.” Rogers said defiantly, gaining nods from the other Rogues and CJ had to stop herself from groaning. 

“But the main question would be: is time travel a good idea?” Ryan said, but he already knew the answer, to which CJ replied. 

“Which would be a hard NO.” CJ said firmly, taking a sip of water. 

“And why is that?” Wilson said, and of course he would step up to defend Rogers, he was a blind glorified cheerleader. 

“Oh I’ll tell you. I’ll answer the question.” CJ grabbed the microphone in front of her and stood up, walking around to the front of the table, letting people know that she meant business. “So…while time travel could be possible with the brilliant minds and technology we have today, we really need to ask ourselves if it’s even necessary.” 

CJ took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd. “If we did approach time travel and decide to go back in time, we would be using the Many-Worlds Interpretation, which stipulates that our universe is one of many alternative universes, or timelines, on a branch of a tree, and any action we do creates multiple other alternate universes with different outcomes, which plays into Schrödinger’s cat paradox. The paradox stipulates putting a cat in a box with poison that has a 50% chance of killing the cat, the cat is both alive and dead, even before the box is opened, but the "alive" and "dead" cats are in different branches of the universe, both of which are equally real, but which do not interact with each other.

“This is the concept of time travel, alternative timelines with any outcome. This is also like the Grandfather paradox, where the young granddaughter goes back in time to before her grandfather had her father and kills her grandfather. The girl would be unborn, but how did she time travel? This is a confusing scenario physicists have imagined as they've considered the implications of time travel.”

“All this science jargon you’ve said is unnecessary to explain why we can’t use time travel.” Rogers said, using his Captain America disapproving glare. 

“Ok first, if you can’t appreciate physics or even try to understand it then you can shut the fuck up.” CJ said casually, making the crowd ‘Ohh’. She wasn’t supposed to curse, but her patience was running short with Rogers' stupidity. “Second, I’m explaining why time travel is stupid so don’t interrupt.”

“Yeah, where are your 1940’s manners?” Peter jeered, which prompted Tony to put a hand on the teenager's shoulder to try and calm him down while Rhodey, Ryan and Carol quietly laughed. 

“Now, why going back in time to stop an event from happening is so stupid. If we were to say…go back in time and stop the Kennedy assassination, that would mess up our timeline and create multiple other timelines with different results, and the result of that in our timeline holds unforeseen consequences. Literally, doing anything in the past can completely mess up our timeline! No matter how small it is! I mean come on, TV shows and movies explain why it’s to stupid! ‘Back to the Future’ explains it, ‘American Dad!’ explains it, hell even ‘Family Guy’ explains it on multiple occasions.” CJ paused briefly to take a sip of water while the crowd clapped and cheered but stopped a second later. 

“Even if we would want to change something for better or worse, which would be more bad than good, we shouldn’t be so focused on the past, we should focus on the future and making sure it looks bright where everything is fine.” 

“Yes, you would still want to go back in time and possibly keep your parents or best friend from dying, but again we shouldn’t be so focused on the past, we have to move on from it and keep moving forward. We need to focus on now and soon.” Tony said, cutting in to add his two cents to the argument, knowing that even if he could save his parents, he wouldn’t do it because it would mess up their universe and he wouldn’t be the man he is today.

“And that’s why the idea time travel is stupid and we shouldn’t try it, no matter the justification. And by the way, Rogers, you don’t want to use time travel to stop something from happening and be noble or whatever, you just want to go back in time and hook up with Peggy Carter and erase her children and grandchildren for your own selfish reasons. That’s not someone I think should suggest time travel or lead anything. Thank you.” 

CJ turned and put the microphone on the table as the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering as others whistled and shouted out things that the New Avengers and Rogues couldn’t make out. 

CJ grabbed her phone from the table and started walking to the exit, Ryan following right behind her. Tony put on his sunglasses and waved to the crowd with a smile before wrapping his arms around Peter and Harley and leading them to the exit where Happy was waiting for them to drive them to the tower. 

“Alright everyone that’s all for the Q&A panel, thank you for coming.” Carol said as she, Rhodey and Stephen stood up with smiles on their faces and headed to the exit. 

That only left the Rogues still sitting there with annoyed and irritated faces as the crowd kept cheering and booing. 

Eventually the Rogues left and went back to the compound, complaining the whole time. Barnes wasn’t really that upset about it as much as Rogers was, because if he were to go back in time and make sure he didn’t fall into HYDRA’s clutches, he didn’t want some innocent person to be in his place. 

Besides, he now has a chance for a new start and to make amends, and now he has a new view point on Rogers.

(A time machine was never made, even though it was found that time travel was possible. Rogers and Maximoff loudly voiced their objections, almost demanding for Tony to create a time machine, Rogers saying in his ‘Captain America is Right’ tone about all the good they could do with a time machine, but was quickly shut down by the New Avengers and physicists about how they were selfish and how their actions could potentially ruin the present. After that, Rogers and Maximoff broke into Tony’s workshop and tried to use Maximoff’s mind rape powers to make Tony make the time machine, but thankfully his mind was heavily guarded thanks to Strange and Xavier. Rogers and Maximoff were arrested for breaking and entering and violating their pardons and were sent to the Raft for life, their powers stripped from them. The world moved on and learned to not dwell too much about the past and looked towards the future. Barnes made a full psychological recovery and became the new Captain America.)


	8. A little help please

Hey guys I need a little help. 

So, I thought of a chapter idea where CJ meets Rogers and Barnes in a bar in the forties and says something that offends only Rogers and he tries to fight her. 

Except I don’t know what CJ would say, can you help me out?

Comment what CJ would say that would only offend Rogers about the war. 

I don’t want to really offend soldiers and their job, I just want CJ to say something that expresses her opinion and offends Rogers. 

Thanks 🙏


	9. Wartime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ and Logan go into a bar when Steve Rogers says he’s going to join the military and fight the Nazis, they have a few things to say to him.

The 1940s was a pretty bad time to live in. There were problems like tuberculosis, heavy racism, sexism, financial disputes, and, most of all, the Second World War was happening.

CJ was born in the early 1900s, so she went through the times of the Great Depression and the World Wars, and her friend, Logan Howlett, who was a mutant like her, had been through every war, and they both shared the same beliefs about war. And talking about those beliefs was how they met the asshole that is Steve Rogers.

CJ and Logan were in some local bar in Brooklin, and while CJ looked 15, she reached Logan’s shoulders in height and carried around a piece of paper saying that she could consume alcohol and be considered an adult. They were watching the tv along with all the other patrons. It was showing some war commercials, promoting men to join the army to help fight the war, and it was starting to get on Logan and CJ’s nerves.

While CJ and Logan will help the war effort beat the Nazi’s and HYDRA, but the stuff being said on the commercials were getting really annoying.

CJ and Logan were also working with Colonel Phillips and Howard Stark about the future of enhanced and mutant people, going through what they should do for them and if there should be a separate task force for them.

The bar was silent sans for the war commercial playing, everyone’s attention was on the tv and no one talked, and if someone did it was very quiet.

Logan sighed, taking a swig of his whiskey. “Good lord.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“I know. Jesus Christ.” CJ nodded, eyes briefly flickering to her friend before going back to the tv. “I-I’m sorry, could you turn this off.” She asked the bartender, who nodded almost eagerly and went to turn the tv off.

“Or just throw it out.” Logan joked, taking another swig from his drink.

The tv turned off and everyone went back to their seats and began talking again. Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, making CJ pat him on the back in comfort. “I’m getting really tired of all this war stuff.” Logan huffed.

“I know, wartime is such bullshit. Such a horrible time for people.” CJ took a big swig of her whiskey and cleared her throat. “They really need to stop promoting war like this.”

“Hey! Show some respect!” A voice barked at them.

CJ and Logan looked to the man's left and saw this skinny blond guy glaring at them and standing like he was ready to throw fists. Next to him was this brunette guy who was shaking his head in disappointment, like he was saying ‘This shit again.’

“Excuse me.” CJ raised an eyebrow at the blond.

“Don’t talk about wartime like that. It’s a good thing.” The blond said firmly like he really believed that.

“And how, is it a good thing?” CJ could tell that Logan was getting annoyed by this dude, and she was too.

“Because it's a time to prove yourself. To prove you're a man and you can protect your country.” Dear lord this guy sounded so proud and sure of himself he must be retarded. “That’s why I’m going to join the army to help fight the Nazis.”

“Steve, for the last time you can’t join the army. You're too sickly, punk.” The brunette guys said firmly to the blond, Steve.

“I’m not going to let that stop me Bucky!” Steve said loudly, and it was then that CJ saw that everyone was looking at them. “I’m going to join the army and help fight those bullies.”

CJ stood from her seat and addressed Bucky. “Who are you?” She asked, pointing to both Bucky and Steve.

“I’m James Barnes, and this is my friend Steve Rogers.” James pointed to himself then Steve.

“Why can’t he join the army, I mean, aside from being as skinny as he is.” CJ looked at Rogers unimpressed.

“He has asthma and a weak heart.” James said, making Rogers glare at him.

“I can fight!” Rogers said and was cut off before he could say anything else.

“No you can’t.” CJ said firmly, leveling the man with a glare. “You would be a liability out there, you would just put everyone else at risk. Besides, you can do other stuff than go to war to help, but I can tell you just look down on other jobs that aren't in the army.”

“What are you saying?”

“Your incompetent.” CJ said simply, making a few other patrons chuckle and smile.

“What? No I’m not.” Rogers argues, shaking his head as he glared at CJ.

“Yes, you are. If you aren’t then accept reality and drop the idea of joining the army. You’ll just get killed out there.” It sounded like a threat, but it was a fact to everyone who knew Steve, and it looked like he wasn’t ready to accept it.

The blond just glared at her and tried to straighten himself to appear taller and intimidating, but CJ knew she could kick his ass in a fight.

“Okay,” Logan stood too, rising to his full height and towered over Rogers, and CJ could see that the blond was pretty intimidated but didn’t let it show. “You have no idea what you're talking about, kid. Not sit down before you hurt yourself.”

“Yeah, we don't want you to hurt yourself, princess.” CJ said mockingly, a smug smile on her face.

“I don’t back down to bullies.” Rogers was really getting on the two mutant’s nerves, and they will happily break down his ego. CJ could also see that he was enabled since he was a child because of him being sick, great.

“Maybe you should learn the definition of bullies, dumbass.” CJ took a step forward, which signaled Logan that she could handle this. So the army man sighed and leaned against the bar. “You really have no idea what you're talking about.”

Rogers took a step towards CJ, but she wasn’t worried in the slightest. “I mean, how does the two of us expressing our opinions make us bullies?” It was a valid question, and the answer was that it doesn't. It’s just how Rogers see’s the world.

“She’s right punk.” Rogers whirled around to look at his friend with betrayal clear on his face. “Remember that guy in the movie theater? You fought him because he didn’t want to watch that commercial. He probably had a reason as to why he didn’t want to watch it.”

“He was being disrespectful.” Rogers said.

“No he wasn’t. He was one of the many people who didn’t want to watch that war commercial and you decided that he was a bully because he didn’t share your beliefs.” CJ shoved her hands into her pants pockets and looked at Rogers like he was the least impressive thing she’s ever seen. “And besides, it’s not your job to police everyone else’s behavior! They have their own opinions just like you have yours, and just because they don’t have the same opinion as you does not give you the right to try and attack them.”

CJ and Rogers were standing toe to toe now, and the authority in her voice made all the other patrons intimidated but not Rogers, he just glared at her with this disapproving look on his face.

“Watch your mouth.” Rogers growled, “I don’t have a problem with hitting women.”

“That’s funny.” CJ smiles, but it wasn’t a nice smile. “Neither do I, bitch.”

With that, Rogers reared his fist back and tried to punch CJ. Key word ‘tried’. Because before he could hit CJ, the mutant caught his fist and punched him in the face, sending him sprawled out on the floor.

“You can’t even throw a punch, how do you think you can help even a bit in the war.” CJ looked at Rogers as if he was the most pathetic person she has ever met, which is probably true.

Rogers stood with a furious look on his face and charged at CJ but Logan intervened and slammed the blond into the bar, tightly holding his arms behind his back. “Don’t even try.” Logan growled, and CJ could see that his claws were begging to be met out.

“You can’t do this!” Rogers wheezed, but Logan wasn’t holding him down hard enough so that he couldn’t breath so he didn’t let go.

“You think I’m gonna let you assault my friend you son of a bitch? Think again!” Logan tightened his hold on Rogers' arms as he growled at the man.

“Who do you think you are?!”

At the blond's demand, CJ got an idea. At one of the meetings with Howard’s and Col. Phillips, they both brought up that CJ and Logan should begin bringing public awareness to the mutant and enhanced community by showing that they are humans and can be reasoned with and can work with others.

And right in that moment, CJ found the perfect opportunity.

“Logan,” the man looked to his friend who had this smug look on her face. “What’s your title?”

“Lieutenant Logan Howlett.” He said, a smile coming to his face, understanding what she was getting at.

“Show them.”

Logan nodded, throwing Rogers at James before turning to make sure everyone could see and unsheathed his claws from his knuckles. Gasps echoed through the bar as everyone looked at Logan in awe and fear.

“My name is Lieutenant CJ Robin, me and Logan are mutants.” CJ said to the patrons, leveling her voice so people knew that she meant business. “That means we were born with extraordinary powers that many don’t possess. We’re telling you this so you know of mutant peoples existence as well as enhanced peoples, who acquire powers through experimentation or an accident. We want you to know that we are like all of you, and we will defend ourselves if you attack us. Even Logan, he can be a savage if you threaten him or a child in his presence.” Logan smirked and withdrew his claws, crossing his arms as he glared at Rogers, who was glaring back at him and CJ. Logan and her turned to leave before CJ wanted to say something else.

“Also,” CJ turned around and glared at Rogers. “If I see you assault anyone else for your stupid reasons I will make sure your ass ends up in jail. Capisce?” James nodded as he held Rogers back.

CJ glared one last time before heading out of the bar with Logan in tow and slammed the door shut. Everyone in the bar started talking again about what they saw and about mutants. Rogers glared at everyone and also left the bar, James following so the pink didn’t get into any trouble.

* * *

A few weeks later, CJ and Logan were in a war tent talking to Col. Phillips and Howard about the team of some mutants they gathered to help in the war, and about how Howard would talk to his legal department about regulations and checks and balances for the mutant and enhanced community when the war was over.

CJ and Logan both agreed to be representatives for mutants when the time came.

The two mutants were walking and talking with Howard about weapons and gear when they saw someone they hoped to never see again, Steve Rogers.

“What the hell?” Logan growled when he sat Rogers talking with Peggy Carter.

“What’s he doing here?” CJ was just as angry as Logan when she saw the man, looking very bugged up and a bit taller. “And why’s he all buff?”

“He was the first candidate for Project Rebirth, recommended by Dr. Erskine. Do you know him?” Howard seemed confused at his friend's reactions. The three had known each other for a couple years and he knew when they were angry.

“He tried to punch me in a bar a few weeks ago when I said shit about the war to him. He is so goddamn annoying.” CJ said simply, looking at Howard.

“Damn.” The engineer shook his head.

“Right. But I defended myself and punched him right back.” CJ smiled.

“Nice.” Howard smiled back at his friend before leading both CJ and Logan back to the technology tent so they wouldn’t get anymore agitated by Rogers. Later, CJ would have to talk to Phillips about Rogers.

Later, Howard was showing them the vibranium he molded into a shield, unsure about what to do with it.

“If this is the rarest metal on earth, you could probably synthesis it to boost radio signals or stronger armor.” CJ suggested, Howard nodded as many ideas came to mind.

He put the vibranium down and was about to say something when Peggy Carter and Rogers walked in, and that’s when CJ remembered he was there for equipment, like a shield. Great.

“Stark, do you have the prototypes?” It almost sounded like a demand.

“Yes, they’re right here.” Howard gestured to the table, but Rogers' attention was on CJ and Logan, shocked that they were there.

“What are you two doing here?” He demanded as he took a step towards them.

“No, no, no, the real question is: what the hell are you doing here?” CJ snapped, pointing at Rogers with anger in her tone.

“I was accepted into the army and survived Project Rebirth. Just like I said I would.”

“With your long list of health problems and short mindedness you should have never gotten in. So you probably forged records.” Logan said.

“Excuse me?!” Rogers began to walk towards Logan but the two were held back, Peggy got in front of the man while CJ took Logan’s arm and pulled him back, talking to him in a low manner.

“Captain Rogers, calm down!” Peggy demanded.

“Logan, cool off.” CJ talked in hushed tones to Logan, even though she wanted to see him tear into Rogers, now was not the time.

When both men calmed down, CJ sent Logan out to go drink so there wouldn’t be any more problems. Rogers was looking at the shields Howard made for him, when he saw the vibranium shield and picked it up.

“What about this one?” Rogers asked, but it seemed like he wanted it no matter the answer.

“No! No! That's just a prototype.” Howard shook his head.

“How come it’s not a standard issue?”

“Because that’s vibranium, the rarest, and strongest metal on earth.” CJ answered for Howard, standing at the man's right side. “What you're holding there? That's all we've got.”

Then Howard went up and took the vibranium from Rogers. “Which is why the answer is no. I only made it into a shield to see if I can mold it, I still have so many ideas about what to do with it.” Rogers gave Howard a disapproving look and CJ had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“But, Howard, that shield could do so much good to the war effort.” Peggy argues, and it was clear she was on Rogers' side.

“How? By throwing it around at people?” CJ looked at Peggy as if she was an idiot.

After a couple hours of arguing, Rogers got the shield, but Howard took a sample of it so he could experiment with the vibranium. Rogers was placed in James’ unit, and somehow got it into his mind that he was in charge and started leading the unit into various HYDRA bases and beating the crap out of them. Logan and CJ’s team did most of the work, taking down official HYDRA operations and confiscating their tech so they’re not used for ill. CJ was about to tell Phillips about Rogers forging records to get into the military when the man disappeared along with the Tesseract and the Red Skull when he crashed the Valkyrie into the ocean. There was a search but only the Tesseract was found, and it was decided that Rogers was MIA, and since Rogers had a healing factor like Logan, there was a possibility that he could be alive, so Phillips and Howard put together a reintegration program for when he would be found.

After the war, a document called the Superhuman Accords was drafted for the mutant and enchanted community, giving them the same rights and regulations as everyone else. There were schools being built around the world for mutant and enhanced people go to learn to control their powers, and once they finished training they would be put into one of the Superhuman divisions teams depending on their powers.

When Tony Stark was born with a greater intelligence than Howard, he stopped weapons manufacturing and became Iron Man, and started making medical technology and better armor for the military and police force.

When Tony was in his forties and leading one of the Superhuman Divisions named the Avengers, Steve Rogers was found. James Barnes was found a couple years prior by a team from SHIELD when they raided a HYDRA base and found him in cryogenic sleep. He never assassinated Howard and Maria, they are still alive, but he went through years of mind control, and with the help of Tony and Director CJ Robin of SHIELD, he got clear of the trigger words and joined the Avengers.

Steve Rogers was put in quarantine when it was found out he was a carrier of tuberculosis, and Logan was sent to make sure he could be controlled while they found out a way to get the tuberculosis out of Rogers' system. Before he was cleared, he had already tried to attack Logan on a number of occasions and it was obvious he was dangerous to be around baseline people. When he was cleared, he was placed in SHIELD’s custody and given a psychological evaluation which he failed miserably. When he was told he wasn’t an actual Captain and that he would go out into the field until he resolved his issues, he escaped custody and went on a rampage in Manhattan, beating the shit out of petty criminals and almost beat a teenager to death when he discovered his powers. Tony and CJ went to subdue him and he was sent to the RAFT, a prison for enhanced or mutant people. He was dishonorably discharged and would spend the rest of his life in prison. The world moved on without him.


	10. Send requests please

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven’t posted anything for sometime, I’ve been really artist blocked for a while and couldn’t find the energy to try and write something. I have a couple ideas written but haven’t finished yet, so I’ll try and get those done soon.

In the meantime, send in some requests for future one shots! What you wanna see CJ do to the dumbass Rogue Avengers and maybe Rogers.

ALSO! WE HAVE A TUMBLR NOW!!!

<https://echo-cj-teamironman.tumblr.com/post/637153417198026752/hey-everyone-welcome-im-cj-author-of>

Go there and say hi!


	11. SHIELD Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD Files on the Achievement Hunters. 
> 
> No explanation really....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made mostly for fun and do you guy’s reference. Hope you like them.

**—CLASSIFIED SHIELD FILES—  
** **ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER**

  
Subject Name: CJ Robin

Code name: Echo

Gender: Female

Age: 119 (appears 16)

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 9

Powers and Abilities: As far as we know, Agent Robin is an extremely powerful psychic. She has powers of telekinesis, telepathy, Xenoglossy (the ability to speak a language without having ever learned it before), psychic shield, astral projection, light beams, Super parkour, flight, super speed and strength, energy manipulation, Super wits (Always manages to adapt or find a solution to the current situation), Genius (All-round super-smart), and Perfect Memory (Remember and recall every single thing ever experienced), Smooth criminal (Pull off heists, steal objects and data, and lie and cheat without being caught), Substance immunity (No alcohol, drug or poison has an effect.)

Equipment: Agent Robing uses standard SHIELD equipment, such as a hand gun and I.C.E.R, and that’s about it.

Partner(s): Agent Ryan Haywood, Agent Geoff Ramesy, Tony Stark, Captain Carol Danvers, and Agent Michael Jones

* * *

  
Subject Name: Ryan Haywood

Code name: Fallout

Gender: Male

Age: 40

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 9

Powers and Abilities: Berserker (Agent Haywood can substantially increase his speed, strength, and rage at the cost of self-control. His blue eyes and veins along his arms and neck glow red. Agent Haywood has learned to better control himself in his Berserker Rage over the years and is a valuable asset), Smooth criminal (Pull off heists, steal objects and data, and lie and cheat without being caught), Martial artist (Master of numerous styles of martial arts), Weapon Master (Easily fight with multiple ranged weapons), Smooth operator (Remain cool, calm and composed even during the wildest times), Killer instinct (Able to kill or maim without hesitation or remorse.)

Equipment: Agent Haywood uses standard SHIELD equipment, such as a hand gun and I.C.E.R, but always carries around his Berserker staff that a different Agent, usually Agent Robin, carries and gives to him when the time comes. On his wrists are cartridges that inject benzodiazepines that will help calm him down after a fight. They also contain adrenaline for when he needs a boost in a fight.

Partner(s): Agent CJ Robin, Agent Ray Narvaez, Jr., Agent Geoff Ramesy, Agent Jeremy Dooley, Agent Gavin Free, and Agent Michael Jones.

* * *

  
  


Subject Name: Michael Jones

Code name: Discharge

Gender: Male

Age: 33

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 8

Powers and Abilities: Fire Master (Agent Jones has control over fires, he can create, grow, shrink, absorb, move, and remove any and all types of fires. He can also create burning or cutting tools out of intense, concentrated flames), Smooth criminal (Pull off heists, steal objects and data, and lie and cheat without being caught), Martial artist (Master of numerous styles of martial arts.)

Equipment: Agent Jones uses standard SHIELD equipment, such as a hand gun and I.C.E.R. For his powers, he wears steel wristlets that measure his heart rate and can inject a drug that can cool down his body when it overheats. His suit is fireproof and very breathable.

Partner(s): Agent Gavin Free, Agent Ray Narvaez, Jr., Agent Geoff Ramesy, Agent CJ Robin, and Agent Ryan Haywood

* * *

  
  


Subject Name: Gavin Free

Code name: Wireless

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 8

Powers and Abilities: Intangible (Agent Free has the ability to pass through solid objects), Selective hearing (Agent Free can whenever someone nearby is up to no good), Technopathy (Agent Free has the ability to control electronic technology through physical touch or through use of his mind), SLO-MO (The world around goes into slow motion while Agent Free can move at regular speed), Super hacker (Agent Free can hack into practically any system or device), Martial Arts (Agent Free has a good knowledge of fighting), Smooth criminal (Pull off heists, steal objects and data, and lie and cheat without being caught), X-ray vision (Agent Free can look through multiple walls or through solid ground into a room), Smooth operator (Remain cool, calm and composed even during the wildest times.)

Equipment: Agent Free isn’t usually a field agent, but he can use a gun and I.C.E.R. When out in the field, Agent Free uses electronic devices, like a high tech laptop, Stark phone, earpiece, to aid him. He also wears a hologram watch, gifted to him by Tony Stark, he uses on missions.

Partner(s): Agent Ray Narvaez, Jr., Agent Michael Jones, Agent Geoff Ramesy, Agent Jeremy Dooley, and Agent CJ Robin

* * *

  
  


Subject Name: Ray Narvaez, Jr.

Code name: Ace

Gender: Male

Age: 31

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 8

Powers and Abilities: Lock-picker (Agent Narvaez can get past any lock without fail), Trick-shot (Agent Narvaez can shoot and hit targets from seemingly impossible angles, even via ricochets), Lie detector (Agent Narvaez always knows when someone is lying), Martial artist (Master of numerous styles of martial arts), Ultra sight (See the smallest details up to 915 meters (3,002 feet) away.)

Equipment: Agent Narvaez uses high caliber handguns, a high caliber sniper rifle with an enhanced scope, and multiple throwing knives.

Partner(s): Agent Geoff Ramesy, Agent Jack Patillo, Agent Gavin Free, Agent Michael Jones, and Agent Ryan Haywood

* * *

  
  


Subject Name: Geoff Ramsey

Code name: Kingpin

Gender: Male

Age: 45

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 9

Powers and Abilities: Perfect health (Never gets sick, but he can still get drunk), Improved focus (Unshakeable. Calm and focused in all situations), Improved perception (Spots minute details and notices things others miss), Super wits (Always manages to adapt or find a solution to the current situation), Mad genius (Easily comes up with brilliant but dangerous, dark or questionable plans), Body reader (Accurately read body language to anticipate emotions and actions), Intimidation (Always appear as an intimidating figure, worthy of respect or fear), Lie detector (Always know when someone is lying.)

Equipment: Agent Ramsey carries a standard handgun, a flask filled with whiskey (obviously), a high tech Stark phone, a pocket knife, and pocket watch.

Partner(s): Agent Jeremy Dooley, Agent Jack Patillo, Agent Ray Narvaez, Jr., Agent Ryan Haywood, Agent CJ Robin, Agent Gavin Free, and Agent Michael Jones

* * *

  
  


Subject Name: Jack Patillo

Code name: Paladin

Gender: Male

Age: 31

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 9

Powers and Abilities: Improved focus (Unshakeable. Calm and focused in all situations), Adaptive learner (Immediately understand any new information and adapt it for the current requirements), Medical intuition (Instinctively understand anatomical workings and medical needs with no prior knowledge), Empathy (The ability to fully comprehend the moods and emotions of others), Enhanced wisdom (Knowledge, understanding and experience combined), Polyglot (A person who can speak many languages), Super driver (Able to operate almost any vehicle.)

Equipment: Agent Patillo carries around a handgun, a first aid kit, pocket size books of different varieties, and extra drugs for his friends.

Partner(s): Agent Geoff Ramesy, Agent Jeremy Dooley, Agent Ryan Haywood, and Agent Ray Narvaez, Jr.

* * *

  
  


Subject Name: Jeremy Dooley

Code name: Scepter

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Species: Mutant

Agent Level: 7

Powers and Abilities: Black magic (Cast spells and place curses to cause damage, pain and suffering), Blood magic (Cast spells by using blood from themselves and others), Eldritch magic (Mind-bending, unfathomable powers that can warp reality and beyond), White magic (Cast spells to create barriers to protect, heal and help), Magic reflection (Reflect magic back at its caster), Transmutation spell (Transform an item into another item), Teleportation (Instantly going from one place to another), Multi-sector skill set (Perform well as a chef, a race car driver, a pilot, a ballet dancer... Whatever the role, the experience is there), Body reader (Accurately read body language to anticipate emotions and actions.)

Equipment: Agent Dooley doesn’t usually use guns, but he does carry around one. He carries around painkillers, extra drugs for his friends, Stark phone, first aid kit, earpiece, and spell books.

Partner(s): Agent Gavin Free, Agent Ryan Haywood, Agent Jack Patillo, and Agent Geoff Ramsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the pictures are made by me.
> 
> This is also on the tumblr go check it out!   
<https://echo-cj-teamironman.tumblr.com/post/637435767661199360/classified-shield-files-achievement-hunter>


End file.
